


Molly

by spidersylar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersylar/pseuds/spidersylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your character suspects his wife is having an affair and decides to spy on her. What he discovers is not what he was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

Stuart Black was absolutely and irrevocably convinced that his wife of 3 years, Molly, was having an affair. 

 

 

Well... she  _probably_  was. He didn't actually have any  _proof_  of this supposed affair, just certain facts that started to add up towards a very suspicious conclusion indeed.

 

First of all: Molly works in a kennel (that's not one of the reasons, its just a fact. He's not saying she's a bitch or anything. Well...), and as of late she has started to work late almost every night. This is unusual for her, she used to relish the time that she could come home and bathe away the stench of the kennel. 

 

Stuart could understand if she had just been working late a few nights, but  _every_  night? It's not like it was holiday season (a time when many vacationed overseas and left their poor pooches behind) so why would there be so much increase in her workload lately?

 

Also Molly had lately been acting a bit... Odd. 

 

She had been  _happy_ lately. 

 

Stuart and Molly had been becoming increasingly more distant, both emotionally and physically, from each other this past year. Or they had been anyway, until roughly 3 weeks ago when Molly had first started working late. 

 

She was being secretive, which was new, but she was no longer arguing with him over every little thing, which was definitely new! In fact she had lately started offering to do things for Stuart, just little things like offering to make tea for him out of the blue.

 

Obviously she was feeling guilty about something. 

 

 

No, the only explanation Stuart could come up with was that Molly had been having, no,  _is_  having an affair.

 

He was unsure how to progress from this point however, and the fact that he was unsure how he felt about all this certainly wasn't helping.

 

He should probably feel angrier than he does, but mostly he just feels betrayed and confused. He wants some answers, and he is determined that Molly will divulge them!

 

Now all he needs is a way to approach her about it.

 

He has no concrete proof of her supposed adultery. Otherwise he would just go straight up to her, shove the proof in her face, and quite possibly shout "Aha!" at her like a badly scripted soap opera actor.  

 

Upon further reflection he decides that it would probably be more prudent to acquire the proof before he speaks to her about it.  

 

Therefore he starts to come up with  **A Plan**.  

 

It’s actually a fairly simple plan, or at least seemed very simple when he thought of it, but actually going through with it would potentially be quite complicated.

 

He was simply going to spy on Molly.

 

He would go to her work near the time that she is supposed to get off, and see exactly what happens. If she does stay behind then he would have worried for nothing and could go home feeling slightly relieved. If, however, she left work then he would follow her to her destination.

 

“Excuse me sir?” enquires a meek voice nearby. 

 

Stuart turns his attention towards the blonde girl on the other side of the counter who was holding out two books towards him.

 

“Yes, sorry, how can I help?” he smiles at her, and takes her books to scan when she states that she wishes to take them out.

 

Maybe he should plan this when he’s not at work himself. 


End file.
